


Delicacy

by Haruka666



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Thor, Felching, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Top Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruka666/pseuds/Haruka666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki fucks Thor, then proceeds to eat him out like a 5 star gourmet meal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicacy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [ThorLoki Week](http://thorlokiweek.tumblr.com/) Day 6 ‘Favourite Kinks’.

The night was hot and stifling despite the gentle breeze wafting in through the open windows, carrying with it the fragrant scent of summer and the distant rumbling of thunder that heralded the coming of a storm.

Bronze writhed against ivory, muscular thighs bracketing slender hips where Thor sat astride his brother.

The pale expanse of Loki’s chest was covered with spatters of slick, pearlescent white where Thor had spilled himself not long ago, yet his cock was jutting proudly from between his thighs, having been coaxed back to hardness by the relentless stimulus to his prostate when Loki had fucked him right through his orgasm while the caresses of slender fingers had kindled the flame of desire once more in sated flesh, never allowing the warrior’s arousal to abate.

Each jab against the sensitive cluster of nerves nestled within Thor’s spasming channel had the elder of the pair groaning in carnal bliss, dewy drops of precome seeping from his turgid cock as he bounced upon the magnificent shaft that split him open as though spearing himself on his brother’s cock was the sole, blissful purpose of his existence, his prodigious erection bobbing obscenely with every roll of Loki’s hips.

Both of Thor’s palms were pressed flat to the bed on either side of Loki’s shoulders, supporting himself as he rode Loki with unabashed enthusiasm, wild and wanton, forever unyielding as a grin danced upon Thor’s lips and lust shone brightly in his eyes.

While Thor had a reputation of being a lover of the adventurous kind, he felt like he had long since left the boundaries of baser pleasures behind to venture into a dark realm of deviant lust and depravity based on a deep, intrinsic trust and a mutual understanding of one another’s deepest desires, something he had never quite been able to share with any of his past paramours, for only with Loki could Thor revel in the wicked thrill of dominance just as much as in the salacious joy of submission.

Loki’s fingers slipped across the sweat-damp skin of Thor’s hips, slinking lower to cup his rear, spreading Thor open to allow for deeper penetration. His fingertips briefly strayed to where they were joined to each other, prompting a shuddering groan from Thor when Loki traced sensitive, oil-slick flesh where Thor was stretched wide around him.

Loki was close, oh so close, pale cheeks rouged with lust and lips moist from Thor’s greedy kisses. The hot ache between his thighs kept on rising to an almost impossible height, the blissful pressure at the base of his spine growing with each passing moment as he had yet to reach the cusp of pleasure. The sight of Thor so gloriously undone and the sweet, hedonistic triumph of being the one that had reduced the mighty Thunderer to this resplendent creature of unrestrained lust and feral desire that had ceased to think, ceased to care about anything but to indulge in the basest pleasures of the flesh, was well worth the effort of fending off his own release for just a few, torturous moments longer.

Feeling Thor’s slickened, velvety walls grip and caress his aching erection had Loki keening in surrender as his climax finally crested, his mind and body awash with blissful euphoria. His hips lost all rhythm, descending into a desperate staccato jerk as he spilled his seed, hot and slick and _copious_ , into Thor’s pliant body.

At long last, after a final stuttering jerk of his pelvis, Loki lay still, his chest heaving with each greedy breath he drew, a lazy, sated smile settling upon his lips, a glimmer of affection having replaced the usual chill hauteur as he watched Thor from hooded eyes.

Thor never grew still, though, his inner muscles clenching desperately around the softening cock sheathed inside him as he ground against Loki, a look of almost comical consternation painting his features as his brother made no move to help him find release.

“Loki…what…” Thor was barely able to shape the heated sighs that found their way past his lips with every breathless exhale into words, hips gyrating shamelessly to wring just another ounce of pleasure from his body. “Brother, I need _more_ …”

Flaxen brows drew together with a hint irritation as his desperate plea was met with a snort of laughter, a sound that was oddly caught between scathing malice and light-hearted amusement, such as only Loki could manage, and Thor’s confusion quickly turned into impatient frustration, spurring him to take matters into his own hand, only to have his hand slapped away when he reached for his leaking shaft.

“Oh Thor, don’t fret…” Loki laughed, reaching out to press his right hand to Thor’s chest where his heart was drumming its heated rhythm against his ribcage, feeling the stiff little peak of a nipple beneath his palm as he caressed the sculpted muscle gently. “Do not think me as cruel as to neglect your pleasure, not when you have pleased me so well tonight.” Withdrawing his hand again, he brought his index finger to his mouth, tapping the digit against his lips in a slow and sensual rhythm. “Come up here, brother. I wish to have you find your release while I taste that sweet _cunt_ of yours.”

A sound that was trapped between a strangled groan and a needy whine escaped Thor’s throat, a sound of helpless arousal he’d allow none but Loki to hear. He lifted his hips, albeit not without reluctance, letting Loki’s cock slide from within the tight confines of his body, already missing the pleasurable stretch of his brother’s shaft before he turned with a warrior’s smooth grace. Slender fingers were gripping his thighs, guiding and pulling him backwards, tugging him into the desired position until Thor was straddling Loki’s face, the muscles in his upper thighs taut and trembling as he balanced on his knees.

Not wishing to keep Thor on edge any longer, Loki’s hands found his brother’s rear to part Thor’s supple cheeks, an appreciative sigh slipping past his lips at the sight of the elder god’s thoroughly used opening. A glistening drop of his seed leaked past the slackened ring of muscle, an opened oyster giving birth to its precious pearl, and Loki leaned up to taste it, kissing Thor’s pucker with the same ardent adoration as he would kiss his mouth, pressing his lips gently to the swollen rim, once a bashful pink, now a lewd and well-ridden red.

A shivering sigh caught in Thor’s throat, his cock twitching at the touch of Loki’s lips upon his most tender flesh, and he could not help but press back against that wicked tongue that was capable of weaving vicious lies and bestowing heavenly pleasure with equal aplomb. His gaze raked over Loki’s abdomen, the beauteous cock that was resting against his right thigh, still damp with oil and Loki’s own come, a fleeting trace of longing passing over Thor’s face at the sight before the slick muscle gliding over his entrance drove every sensible thought from his mind.

Loki’s eyes fell closed as he began to lap at Thor’s sloppy hole, the stretched muscle offering no resistance as he eased his tongue inside to taste himself upon his brother’s flesh. Sealing his lips around Thor’s rim, he began to suckle gently, delighting in the sensual gluttony of the act.

Thor felt as though the pleasure that surged through his body could not climb any higher, and yet it did when Loki began to suck on him, a low, feral moan falling from his lips that tapered off into a desperate whimper of arousal, hips bucking in search of friction. Unable to withstand the maddening caresses of Loki’s gifted tongue any longer, he dropped forward, supporting himself with a hand pressed to the bed while he brought the other one between his legs, calloused fingers curling around his engorged cock to jerk himself roughly.

Thor’s mind was besieged with lust as pleasure rushed through him in raging currents, sapphire orbs glazed with the rapturous sheen of a man that had found paradise as each swipe of Loki’s tongue brought him closer to the pinnacle of bliss, his own hand stroking and squeezing his aching shaft in swift tugs as he fucked up into his own fist and rocked down against Loki’s sinful mouth. 

Loki savoured every delicious sound of pleasure his caresses drew from Thor, his throat working as he drank down his own essence that seeped past the twitching ring of muscle in a steady trickle, the slick sounds of Thor stroking himself sending a frisson of lust through him.

Thor’s climax came suddenly and without warning, crashing down on him like an avalanche of pleasure and bliss as a gasp clawed its way up his throat, back arching and hips stuttering as he spent himself again, ribbons of creamy seed spurting from his cock to add to the puddle of cooling come on Loki’s torso.

With the blissful sensations of orgasm still pouring through his body, Thor slid off Loki’s mouth and spun around, his brother’s lips parting willingly for him as he pressed his mouth to Loki’s, tongues coiling in a serpentine embrace as they tasted one another, a happy sigh slipping past Thor’s lips as he felt the gentle caress of Loki’s fingertips against his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](http://haruka666.tumblr.com/post/94173486734/).


End file.
